1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for receiving a foot or a boot onto a sports apparatus, and more specifically to a device provided with a support located between the sole of the foot or the boot sole and the apparatus.
More specifically, the invention relates to devices of the aforementioned type used for the practice of snowboarding, snow or water skiing, snowshoeing, roller-skating, or the like.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Generally speaking, the support for the rider during use of an apparatus such as any of those mentioned above, affects the steering of the apparatus, because the support transmits steering forces/impulses or sensory information between the foot or the boot and the apparatus. In some cases, the support promotes precise steering whereas, in other cases, it rather allows for the filtering or damping of the impulses and sensory information.
In order to allow for precise steering, the support generally includes a relatively rigid wedge or spacer. The impulses and information then directly transit between the foot or the boot and the apparatus. Consequently, the damping of the impulses and information is minimal, or perhaps even non-existent, particularly beyond a certain intensity level of the impulses. Consequently, strong impulses or shocks are transmitted to the user, at least partially, which negatively affects the steering comfort.
This is true, for example in snowboarding where a rigid support toward the end of the feet allows for strong edge settings. An advantage is a precise steering, but in return, the comfort level is diminished, especially beyond a certain intensity threshold of the supports on the ground.
Conversely, to allow for the filtering or absorbing of the impulses and information, the support generally includes a relatively supple, or compressible, wedge or spacer. In such a case, the support filters or absorbs the impulses and information which are transmitted through it. Furthermore, the impacts are absorbed. All this allows for a more comfortable steering. However, the steering is consequently less precise.
This is true in snowboarding, for example, where a flexible or compressible support toward the end of the feet promotes the absorption of the impulses or impacts related to the steering. An advantage is comfortable steering, but in return, the precision of the intended path of movement is diminished since the edge settings are less strong.
Thus, the prior art has proposed various types of supports that each function according to a predetermined mode. Some of the supports transmit impulses or sensory information almost without absorbing them, or in any case, insufficiently absorbing them from a certain intensity threshold. Conversely, other supports absorb the impulses or the sensory information too much, to the detriment of precise steering.
Considering that during the various phases of a course, a user alternatively looks for precise steering and for shock absorption and comfort, a receiving device equipped with a support according to the prior art is efficient for only some of the phases of the course, i.e., the run from the top to the bottom of a slope, for example. In other words, the supports according to the prior art are not versatile. Consequently, the user chooses the support which suits him/her the best, knowing that the chosen support will not be optimal, or versatile, for all phases of the run.